


Love of My Heart

by kateyes085



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Mary Winchester settled in the new territory of Kansas with their two young sons. Shortly thereafter, they welcomed their new daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blynnk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blynnk).



~*~

"It's ugly." Dean said of the small bundle in his mother's arms. " _It's_ your new little sister Dean," his mother told him.

"What're me and Sammy gonna do with it?" he asked as he poked its chest. A tiny fist grabbed his finger and held on tight. Hazy blue eyes focused on his surprised green ones, and _it_ smiled, then hiccupped and spit up.

"Yucky Mommy," little Sammy Winchester said in disgust from his seat on the other side of his mother in his parents bed. His eyes were full of wonder at the little person until that moment, all innocent trusting big hazel eyes and wispy brown curls.

"Baby's do that Sammy. You did when you were born." His mother told him fondly as Dean nodded in agreement remembering when Sam was still a little baby. He stopped suddenly and stared up at his mother in horror.

"She's not gonna smell as bad as he did, is she?" Mary Winchester laughed at the question, "Dean, Sammy was not that bad. All babies are like that." John Winchester looked on fondly from the door after cleaning up.

"What're you going to name her?" Mary smiled up at her husband. "Josephine Jasmine." Dean scrunched up his nose at that suggestion. Sam as always imitated his brother. "What?" his mother laughingly asked them. "I don't like it." He told her and Sam shook his head no in agreement with his brother.

"What would you like to call her?" John asked his sons. "JJ." Dean replied, quite proud of himself at coming up with the solution.

Mary and John smiled at each other. "Alright then. Boys say hello to your new little sister, JJ."

~*~

Sam saw the smoke in the distance first. He, his brother, and his father were out hunting for stores with the upcoming winter, as well as pelts to sell and trade at the local post. They were on their way home, when he spotted it about five miles out. Smoke was billowing from the tree line in the direction of their home. The Comanche and Apache had been restless along the borders attacking settlers, so everyone was on edge. The Winchesters raced home to find nothing but smoldering ash.

Mary lay dead in clearing. Her body twisted in a horrific macabre of death. Her face frozen in the terror of her last visions forever etched. John collapsed and cradled his dead wife's twisted body. It was obvious that she had been beaten, raped, but the indignity of it all was the scalping of her glorious golden curls as a trophy.

Sam and Dean were astonished at the destruction. Dean was the first to search for her. Sam and JJ were his responsibility. He was the older brother. It was his job to protect them. They saw the signs of the struggle. She had fought them. However many there were. They had both fought. Mary probably gave her life to protect her daughter. Based on the scuffle of the ground and tracks, JJ had fought until it looks like she was incapacitated and dragged away.

They buried Mary under her favorite tree where she had planted her garden and swore their vows of revenge for her untimely death and the rescue of their beloved sister and daughter.

At first light, the men had scavenged what they would need in their new life from their old and set out to seek those that had destroyed their family.

~*~

 _There's smoke everywhere. Yelling in a language I don't understand. "Momma!" I yell. I hear her screams. I can't find her. I can't see anything. All around me is smoke and fire. I back into a wall. I reach back to push off with my hand. Someone grabs my wrist twisting it hard behind me. I can't break free. I am turned to my attacker. My eyes widen in fear, an Apache. Oh God! He grabs my hair, snaps my head back hissing something in that foreign tongue at me, and spits in my face. I try to fight. I pull and twist to get away. Finally, I break free. The fire and smoke clears the way to the door. "Momma!" I screech running to her to get that filthy man off of her. I jump on his back, kicking, biting and scratching, trying to pull him off. She keeps begging me to run to safety. The other man pulls me off by my hair. I'm still kicking and screaming all the way. "Momma! No let me go! Momma! Stop it! Leave her alone. You've done enough. Momma! MOMMA! NOOOOOO!"_

 _Momma broke free from her attacker and ran in terror towards me, arms outstretched, reaching for me.  That filthy man grabbed her from behind and wrenched her back against him by her hair. She was smeared with blood and other unmentionable bodily fluids. Her eyes were glazed with fear and a single tear ran down her face. She whispered silently, "I love you."  It was carried on the wind to me, striking with the force of giant timber falling in the forest. Her head was yanked back exposing her elegant throat to be slashed by a long hunting knife with a flick of the wrist and in a twisting maneuver, her beautiful hair was removed quicker than a warm knife through butter. My world went black when the man who cornered me in the house backhanded me into oblivion._

 __

~*~

JJ awoke with a start with her hands securely tied to a tree and a rope around her neck. She was filthy, tired and ached everywhere. It wasn't a dream. She felt helpless, confused and terrified, but she would be damned if she let them know it. _That's right God, I said damned._ She came by her stubborn, pigheadedness naturally just look at her brother Dean. _Oh God! Momma. They're gonna find her like that._

Tears rolled down her face as she determinedly tried to find a way to loosen the ropes and get free. She had no idea what she was going to do once she was free, but she was not staying here to find out.

There was yelling in the distance. _Oh great! Now what?_ The sleeping camp awoke in a startle as they were ambushed from the north of the camp. Fire erupted, arrows flew by, and rifle bursts were sporadic. JJ had a fleeting hope that it was her brothers and father rescuing her, but that was short lived when she saw flashes of feathers and heard their battle cries.

The man that captured her and presumably tied her to this tree, cut her ties, and yanked her to her feet. After being in that position for so long, her limbs were stiff and she cried out in pain and frustration as he pulled her by her hair and swung around using her as a shield.

Once JJ's eyes focused, she was staring down the barrel of a Smith and Wesson shotgun and a focused pair of intense blue eyes. Her eyes widened a fraction as she gasped. Her captor tightened his grasp causing her to wince and make her eyes water in pain. The men hissed and spoke angrily to each other. Her captor started walking back and speaking harshly to the other pulling JJ with him.

JJ grit her teeth and dug in her heels. With a stubborn tilt of her chin, she determinedly growled, "No more!" and dug the heel of her shoe into his moccasined instep and elbowed him in the ribs. He apparently had a knife at her throat and movement caused a knick that she barely registered in her fury. She pulled his arm away enough to bite the meaty flesh of his forearm, hard. He screeched in pain and dropped the knife. In a continuous motion, she pulled his arm into her small frame, and with a twist and turn of her hip, he was flying over her side to land in a crumpled mass on the ground. She reared back and kicked him in the head while he was still down knocking him out cold.

The attacker stood there stunned at what transpired. She angrily marched towards him and yanked his shotgun out of his hands, muttering, "Give me that," as she continued maneuvering through the mass of bodies, dead, dying and fighting along the way. "Hey!" she yells when she reaches her target. The Apache warrior swung around and looked down at her in shock. JJ adjusted her grip on the shotgun and swung it like a club smashing the side of his face with the butt. The warrior spun and landed with a thud on the ground. She spun the gun back against her shoulder, cocked it, aimed at his face and pulled the trigger. The blast rang through the dense forest echoing in the distance. "That was for my mother, you worthless excuse for a human being." she told the corpse of her mother's rapist and murder.

She turns around and marches back to the man she retrieved the gun from to begin with and held it out for him. He went to reach for it when she jerked it back, cocked it again and fired at something behind his left shoulder. Her captor groaned in disbelief as the knife he had arched in attack fell clumsily from limp fingers.  He fell to his knees staring at the mass of torn flesh and blood that stained his bare chest.  He looked up at JJ in confusion as he collapsed to the ground in death with a gurgle.

JJ uncocked the rifle and shoved it back at the owner.  He blinked and reached for it cautiously. His hand grazed hers as he did so. They both gasped and looked at each other. JJ blushed and wrenched her hand back as if she was burned.

"Well whatever it is you're gonna do to me, get on with it please." He tipped his head in question and motioned for her to walk ahead of him.

~*~

Within six months of her capture, JJ was assimilating with the Cherokee tribe rather quickly. She would listen to them while they spoke to decipher their language and was quickly learning to communicate with all the members of the tribe. The tribal medicine woman, Miss-Our-I, befriended her and took JJ under her wing to teach and nurture her natural aptitude as a healer.

There were at least two other white women who had been assimilated into the tribe also, Anna, two years old than JJ, and Sarah who was the same age as JJ, eighteen. They became close friends and confidants and assisted JJ in understanding what was happening to her after her capture. For this, she was forever grateful. Anna informed her that normally, a captive was treated with less respect than the dogs that followed the camp. JJ, however, had gained an iota of respect for her actions in the raid on the Apache tribe.

Cas-Ti-El, the warrior that led her from her captor's camp, would sit with her in the evening. As JJ's language skills improved, they talked more and more. Cas-Ti-El had been married at a young age, but his young bride and unborn child were killed in a raid by the Apache tribe that had raided her family farm. Al-I-Stair, the warrior that had captured her, had murdered Pam-El-A, Cas-Ti-El's wife. After much prodding, Cas-Ti-El finally told her the name of the other man she had killed, Aza-Z-El. JJ prayed for their lost souls. She never regretted her actions, but before she could move on in her new life, she had to make peace with her past. Every night she prayed that they would find the peace they never found in life, and as always she prayed for her family's safety.

Cas-Ti-El was twenty-four, same as her brother, Dean. He had been rescued after his family had been killed by a war party's raid on a caravan his birth family was traveling in. His adoptive father was the chief of the tribe. His older brother, Mic-Ha-El, was being groomed to be his successor. Cas-Ti-El had four other brothers: Gab-Ri-El, Zac-Hari-Ah, Uri-El, and Luc-If-Er.

~*~

One afternoon, Cas-Ti-El was accompanying JJ down by the river when she was on an errand for Miss-Our-I for a specific root and herb combination.

"Miss-Our-I has been talking again about finding me a husband. What if I don't want to get married? I like being able to take care of myself and help provide for the village." JJ told Cas-Ti-El. JJ had accepted her fate and the more than likely prospect of never seeing the rest of her family again. It was hard and she missed them terribly, but this was her life now. She was independent here. She had freedoms here that she never had at home.

"One of the greatest gifts to the village is that of a new life, to ensure that we survive as does our heritage." JJ harrumphed to herself at that comment Cas-Ti-El smiled softly to himself. A mule was less stubborn than she could be once her mind was made up. JJ moved closer to the stream trying to navigate the rocky edge.

"Watch the rocks Ayasha; they are slippery," he called out to her. JJ turned quickly to look at him indignantly at his pet name for her when she lost her footing and slipped falling forward into Cas-Ti-El's arms. JJ was looking down to try and right herself muttering to him under her breath, "Little One indeed, I'll have you know -" she ended with a gasp with the way he was looking at her. The sun shown down on him and he seemed to glow ethereally. A breeze caught his ebony locks causing them to dance and glisten in the light while his crystal blue eyes darkened. A stray lock of JJ's blonde mass had worked free of her braid in her tumble. Cas-Ti-El reached out transfixed by the sight, he reached out and twirled the curl around his finger and then tucked it behind her ear, running his thumb softly down the side of her cheek.

"Cas?" she whispered breathlessly. "Nayeli, Ayasha," he said softly as he gently kissed her. JJ blushed at the contact and looked at him in awe. "I love you too Cas-Ti-El."

~*~

"Umm …"

"Is there a problem, Ayasha?" Cas-Ti-El asked with concern to try and mask his amusement. JJ blushed furiously and looked everywhere but _there_ , shaking her head no. "It is time for us to retire my sweet. It has been a very busy day with the ceremony and feast."

JJ cringed embarrassingly. _You can do this. Everyone does it. But are they all that … big?_ "Yeah, it's not like you get married everyday." JJ muttered under her breath. It was a beautiful ceremony. She was only sad that her family was not there. She missed her mother awfully. Her tender, thoughtful words of advice would do wonders right now.

"Are you nervous?" he asked trying not to laugh. She finally looked at him. "Well, what do you think?" she replied with a scowl. JJ started pacing, frantically wringing her hands.

"Don't get me wrong. I mean I know everyone does it, and they even like it. I probably shouldn't say anything, but, I, um … heard? My brothers doing … whatever it was they were doing," she continued in a rush. "and they seemed to enjoy it … _a lot_. Every once in a while, I would hear … my parents, and Momma seemed to enjoy it, so it can't be all that bad, right?" she asked him hopefully.

"I would never hurt you Ayasha," Cas-Ti-El explained. "There will be some discomfort, we can't avoid that, but I will try to make it pleasurable for you."

"Oh, I know that Cas, I just … I, um -" JJ bit her lip nervously and sighed heavily and mumbled, "Idontthinkitllfit" to her feet. Cas-Ti-El tilted his head to the side to try to make sense of what she mumbled. His lips twitched in a smirk, which he suppressed as not to offend his young bride on their wedding night. She rushed forward, pointedly not looking downward. "Can we still do the kissing? I liked the kissing part?" she asked hopefully. "Yes, Ayasha, we can still do the kissing part. Do you trust me?" Cas-Ti-El asked. "Of course," JJ replied without thought. "Then let me be your husband tonight," as he reached for her and pulled her to the warm bedding.

Cas-Ti-El worshiped her with his hands, fingers, lips, mouth and tongue until she withered in ecstasy beneath him. Trusting him completely she opened to him that night as sweetly as the jasmine to the moonlight.

"I love you Josephine," he said quietly in broken, heavily- accented English as he brushed her bangs from her forehead to kiss her gently. "Cas," she whispered as tear pooled and fell down her flushed cheeks, as she stroked his strong jaw line, staring into his brilliant blue eyes. "Anna taught me … for you," he murmured bashfully. JJ pulled him down to her kiss whispering, "Nayeli Cas-Ti-El" as she poured all of her emotions into that one telling act.

Finally, he claimed her as his own and planted the seed that would start their new family and life together.

~*~

JJ was at the edge of the camp working with Anna and Sarah sorting the seeds for the fall planting when the gunshots rang out and the pound of horseshoed feet could be heard.

Her children were safe with Miss-Our-I, but there were others that were not. The three ran to the gather the running children and see to their safety. JJ saw the riders coming in fast from the east, three of them. They looked to be hunters. _Why are three riders attacking the village? That's suicide._ Then she noticed the red Mustang horse with the white snout and left rear white sock on its leg. JJ stopped dead in her tracks. "Dean?" she whispered. They were all burly and hardened from the last time she saw them almost four years ago. All three of them had their guns aimed at the warriors gathering their weapons. "No!" She screamed in a panic and ran to the group.

The first shot took down Uri-El, the second Zac-Hari-Ah, and the third hit Luc-If-Er. They were only flesh wounds, given the pace of the horses and distance of the shot. Her father cocked his gun again and aimed at Cas-Ti-El. "Daddy!" she screamed. This caused John Winchester to falter. Dean and Sam snapped their steely gaze on her. All three pulled up their horses and jumped off covering each other against attack.

"Let's go JJ," John grabbed her arm tight and yanked. "Go? I'm not going anywhere," she said yanking her arm back. "I don't have time for this young lady." John sneered angrily.

In the distance, JJ heard her children running to her, "Aluli". On reflex, John, Dean and Sam cocked their guns and aimed at the noise. Just as quickly, as John was closer, JJ wrenched the rifle barrel down, driving the butt up into John's chin dazing him and causing him to stagger and fall. She righted the gun and aimed at her brothers and then at her father, "I will skin _anyone_ alive if they so much as think about harming my children," she growled.

"JJ," Sam tried to reason. "We're here to rescue you."

Dean saw the children in question. The boy was maybe three with dark hair and his sister was running behind him had a cascade of blonde hair and she looked to be two.

"Do I look like I need savin' Sammy?", JJ snapped at her older brother.

Dean quickly assessed the situation, helped his dad up, and moved Sam behind him under protest. "Come on Sam, Dad. Let's go." Dean pointed toward the direction they had come from. "JJ, we've made camp over on the other side of that ridge. Can't we just talk, at least?"

JJ uncocked the rifle and handed it back to her brother, looking at each of them in turn. "We'll be there later this afternoon, so we can head back before sundown. I'd invite you to stay here, but under the circumstances I don't think it is wise." He nodded sadly and motioned everyone back to their horses.

John, as stubborn as ever, "This is ridiculous, we can just -" he started.

"No Daddy, you can't . Just leave it and we will talk later." JJ told him quietly.

~*~

Zac-Hari-Ah, Uri-El, and Luc-If-Er's injuries were tended and demanding revenge; they were going to be fine.

JJ and Cas-Ti-El were called before the council. JJ explained her family's misguided attempts at "rescuing" her and to please allow her the time to resolve the matter without violence. They were still her family.

~*~

JJ, Cas-Ti-El, Mary and Dean arrived at the Winchester's camp a couple of hours after high noon. JJ was very nervous and packed a picnic just to keep herself busy. A short way off, she could hear her brothers arguing.

"She drew a gun on us Dean. God knows what they have done to her." she heard Sam say.

"She was protecting her children and her family. Everything she did is what we taught her. We were surrounded Sam and no one moved a muscle because of her. She is the reason we got out of there with our asses and scalps intact." Dean tried to reason with him. "Dad, come on guys, be reasonable. It's our JJ."

"That's not my daughter," John seethed stubbornly.

"You're right Daddy, I'm not." JJ said clearly causing all three men to jump with weapons drawn at having been ambushed. "She died in the front yard watching her mother being raped and murdered over four years ago," she told them quietly much to their horror.  They suspected but now that it was confirmed, they each mourned the brutality of it all over again.             

"Put those things away. I brought dinner," she said as she walked over and set down her basket.

"Why'd you bring him," her father scowled.

"Because he's my husband." she said as she helped Cas-Ti-El by removing Mary from her cradle-board and turned so he could do the same with little Dean. "And these, are your grandchildren. This is Mary Johanna, she's two and this is Dean Samuel, he's three."

JJ bent down and whispered to her children and they ran over and crawled into John's lap on either side. They both looked up at him with big eyes and kissed him on either cheek before settling in for a nap. Dean Samuel had black hair like his father and large green eyes like his mother. Mary Johanna had wavy blonde hair like her mother and large blue eyes like her father.

Dean walked up beside her, slung his arm around her, and gave a squeeze. "You did good baby doll." as he kissed her temple. She turned into him and hugged him tight. "I missed you all so much."

~*~

The Winchesters eventually settled in the valley to remain close with their sister. Through good times and bad, they remained as always, a family.

Dean and Anna were married that fall followed by the spring birth of a twin set of boys, followed by a daughter 2 years later.

Sam met and married a young girl named Jessica when he went to school back East. They married, but sadly, she passed away during the birth of their son.

Sarah had married Gab-Ri-El but tragically, he was killed in a hunting accident, leaving Sarah a widow with two little girls.

After Jessica's death, Sam returned to his family and settled there, eventually marrying Sarah four years later.

John Winchester never married. He lived each day mourning his beloved Mary and basking in the joy of his grandchildren until he was called home to her.

JJ did assume Miss-Our-I's responsibilities and became a prominent member of the tribe. Cas-Ti-El and JJ lived to have 3 more children and 16 grandchildren.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from this poem: http://jasminelevine.blogspot.com/2007/05/poem-of-love.html
> 
> All stories posted are not for profit and are works of fiction. Feedback and honest criticisms are always appreciated.


End file.
